


Hello, Charlie, my old friend

by j520j



Series: Don't Starve fics with Music and Illustrations [4]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Inspired by Music, Maxlie, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nostalgia, she is sane for a short period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j
Summary: “I’ve come to talk to you again.”Bittersweet Charlie/Maxwell - Short fic with illustration!
Relationships: Charlie/Maxwell (Don't Starve)
Series: Don't Starve fics with Music and Illustrations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004901
Kudos: 13





	Hello, Charlie, my old friend

He dreamed about London again.

There he was, back on the streets of cobblestone, in the shadow of the century-old buildings, enveloped by the fog and the sickening smell of the Thames. He was broke, financially and emotionally. After pondering his situation, and the situation of the Empire as a whole, he decided to do what everyone else was doing at that time, including his brother Jack, two years earlier: go to the United States.

He only had time to return to his parents' home in Liverpool to borrow some money and took the first ship to the new world. He hoped his career as a performer would take off and he could make a name for himself. Not ‘William’, that name seemed too tame. He needed another name.

_"Uhh... m-mister... Carter, is that it? Maxwell Carter? Uh, h-hello! I came here because of the ad in the newspaper!”_

He stayed in New York for three years and the best he could do was sleep under a (bad) roof, to eat and don’t die. But now he was worse than broken, he was in debt! The Italians wanted their money back, and the only coins Maxwell had in his pocket would only be enough for a train ticket to the west.

It was shameful to have to ask for shelter at the younger brother's house, but he had no option. Gathering the small baggage he had, the magician took the train to California.

_"How is your family? Uh, no, I don't want to be nosy, but... just…! Do you have siblings? I have a sister, Winona! I want you to meet her one day! You two are stubborn, you will get along just fine!”_

The wagon he was in never arrived in California, as it collided with something. He was thrown out and, badly injured, tried to orient himself in the darkness. They were in the middle of a damn desert looking for water, and, disoriented and with his glasses broken, he got lost from the group.

That was his death sentence. He couldn't survive in that place alone.

But he was no longer alone.

_“Is this your book? Oh, it's in Latin. I tried to study Latin at school, but... ah! Sorry, sorry! I didn't want to intrude. But... what's the matter, Maxwell? What is so special about this book. It's just a prop for cheap tricks, isn't it?”_

No, it wasn’t.

And it was while he was yelling at Charlie, because his past mind already knew what the future held, that he realized he was dreaming.

He opened his eyes, feeling the cold sweat running down his forehead.

"Max?" a tenor voice brought him back to reality. “Max, what is it? Don't tell me that _you_ had a nightmare?”

"Ugggh...!" the magician rubbed his face, sitting on the bedroll. Higgsbury was sitting next to him, scrawling a blueprint for some new machine he was planning. "No. I... I had a good dream.”

“A good dream? So why were you screaming?”

"Because I found out it was just a dream."

"Ah."

The two men were silent inside the tent. The scientist already knew that when he was like this, the Englishman didn’t want to talk to anyone. This was the best part of getting old: people respected their right to solitude and their decision to not want to participate in certain social interactions. _"I'm too old for this shit!"_ it used to be all the argument he needed to have the right to be at peace without judgment.

Dragging himself out of the tent, the man realized that it was still night. It was still a few hours before dawn, but he wasn’t sleepy. The fire was kept lit by Wigfrid, who smiled when she saw the magician appear before her. Not because of him, but because it meant that someone else could guard the camp and she could go to sleep.

Maxwell sat on the cut log and picked up his book. The damned Codex Umbra, the one who saved his life that day in the desert, but who also condemned it.

**_Do you want power? Real power? Do you want people to admire and love you? We can give you this!_ **

He managed to find his way back to civilization and got some coins, thanks to a small performance that enchanted passersby in the street, to pay for food and accommodation. He wrote a postcard to his brother (he suspected it never reached its destination) and started to reorganize his life. Within days, he was in San Francisco and everyone was talking about an incredible street magician who was drawing the attention of the biggest theaters in the city.

Soon, the money began to appear. He was performing bigger and bigger tricks and he needed an assistant. The advertisement in the newspaper was placed and several candidates appeared.

But when his eyes met Charlotte Adams', he knew she was the one. Not just for work, but for his life.

_"Charlie?! Don't let go of my hand! Stay calm, we'll get out of here! Just... just don't let go of my hand, I'll... ugh!"_

The girl was a charm. Tickets for his show always used to sell out on the same night, but after Charlie became his assistant, tickets were sold out two or three nights in advance. He got the money, the fame and the girl. This was his moment. Their moment! The Amazing Maxwell was on top of the world.

And the fall was long and painful.

The two were trapped in Constant. Maxwell even tried to use a counter spell to get the two to return earth, but he wasn’t strong enough. He wasn't fast enough. Trying to protect Charlie, he saw, with his own eyes, the shadows shattering her. Only her right hand, holding his, remained intact.

And then, THEY made a new proposal:

**_Do you want her back? Do you want her to come back to life? Hah, we can bring her back! But in return, you will do a service for us!_ **

The fire from the fire pit started to subside. Maxwell took a wooden log and threw it into the flames, causing it to rise. But even in the heat, he could feel a terrible cold running down his spine.

Charlie was close. Very close.

Well, she was always around, but there were times when she approached in a very specific way. The magician turned his head and faced the darkness that surrounded him. He approached the darkness of the night, step by step, the fragrance of roses filling his nostrils.

"Charlie?"

The shadows didn’t respond. They didn't have to answer, he knew.

“Charlie, my dear. Come closer, if you want.”

From the shadows, a silhouette appeared. She looked even darker than the darkness and began to walk cautiously towards the light. Maxwell couldn't help but swallow, after all that could mean his death - another death.

"Hi, Max." the woman replied and the magician sighed with relief. She was lucid. Although that didn't mean she wouldn't kill him right now.

"Hello, Charlie, my old friend." he smiled, taking a step forward. "I’ve come to talk to you again... if you let me."

"Speak, then."

He looked away. What would he have to say? What trivial matter would he have to talk to her at that moment? He had disgraced her life, he was responsible for her death, he was responsible for... for being what she was now. A queen's life, but equally attached to the board, just like him.

**_Here she is, my king! Ooooh, what? What's the problem? We never said we would bring her back exactly as she was before, did we? Hehehe!_ **

"Did you like the eggnog?" she asked suddenly.

"I beg you pardon?"

"The little treat I served you last winter." she smiled, getting closer. Now the magician was within reach of her hand. "Along with cookies, hot cocoa, plum pudding..."

"Ah, so it wasn't a coincidence!" his smile widened. “You remembered! It's my favorite.”

"I know."

They were both speechless for a moment. Feeling courageous, as he did that night in December 1905, Maxwell took her hands. They were cold, deathly cold. But he didn't care. Heck, he wouldn't mind even if he was split in two by her claws right now. It would have been worth it.

But Charlie just grip his hand gently, looking him in the eye.

"I confess that I almost didn't have the courage to eat the plum pudding you made." she said, giving a chuckle. “I mean... that thing dried out on hooks for weeks! Coins and trinkets inside it? It looks dangerous, both for the stomach and the tooth. And you almost set the apartment on fire when you tried to flambée it.”

“In my defense, I am not a cook. Warly knows how to make a plum pudding much better than mine. And certainly more secure.” he lifted her hand, kissing her knuckles. "But the pudding you offered us was wonderful, thanks!"

"Too bad no one ate the fruitcake."

"Oh, pleASE!"

"Huhuhu!" her voice was soft when she laughed. Oh, her voice was so, _so_ beautiful.

The two were silent again. Almost without thinking, Maxwell started to lower his head in her direction. Charlie was so tall. Before the darkness, before THEY, she only reached the middle of his chest. Now, she past his shoulder height.

She looked up and started to approach. Their lips yearning to touch after so much time.

"I... I h-have to go!" she stammered, walking away quickly.

Maxwell blinked twice and can see the reason for her apprehension. Darkness was taking over Charlie's face. THEY were taking over her will again. A terrible sight that made the magician's heart squeeze in pain.

"Charlie, I..." he reluctantly released her hand. "... I'm _so_ sorry!"

"Me too." she murmured, running back into the darkness. "Me too..."

And then, the strange sound of silence filled the place. The darkness growing around Maxwell, like a cancer. He returned to the fire pit and threw another log, increasing the light.

More than just leaving that place, the magician hoped to survive for a few more weeks just to have the chance to be able to speak to Charlie again.

**Author's Note:**

> See my tumblr, twitter and Instagram, pals!
> 
> https://jussara520art.tumblr.com/  
> @jussara520art


End file.
